Unha explicación difícil
by chorima
Summary: Versión orixinal en galego. Ocorre ó final da serie da BBC. Henry Lennox tivo que ver como Margaret marchaba no tren con John. O problema agora é... ¿qué lle vai dicir a Edith?


Edith estivera de moi bó humor todo o día. O seu constante cantaruxeo rematara por amolar á señora Shaw, mais Edith negárase a explicarlle á súa nai qué lle ocorría. Quería que fose unha grande sorpresa. Ía se-la mellor voda que Londres vira xamais. ¡O acontecemento da tempada! Xa podía imaxina-las notas de sociedade:

"Onte ó serán, nos xardíns da mansión Shaw, tivo lugar o banquete de casamento do cabaleiro Henry Lennox e a encantadora señorita Margaret Hale."

Edith botou outra impaciente ollada ó reloxio de carballo que había na repisa da cheminea. Deberían estar a chegar en calqueira momento, preparados para anuncia-lo seu compromiso. Ficou de pé no medio da habitación, cavilando en como debería reaccionar. ¿Finxiría estar sorprendida? ¿Ou sería mellor un sorriso fedello, de "eu xa o sabía"? Tíñao todo planexado. Seguiu a imaxinar mentalmente as notas de sociedade:

"O casamento tivo lugar na igrexa de Santa María, a mesma na que casaron Dona Edith, curmá da noiva, e o capitán Lennox, irmán do noivo. A lúa de mel terá lugar nas mornas e soleadas terras de Grecia."

Sí, pensou Edith. Grecia era perfecta. Ela adoraba aquel país... e estaba segura de que Margaret e Henry non poñerían obxeccións a que ela e o Capitán os acompañasen. E por suposto, un aia para o pequeno Sholto. ¿Ou sería mellor deixalo coa avoa?

Edith sentou xunto á cheminea, co seu bordado na man. Pensara en rematalo aquel serán, pero as súas contínuas olladas cara a rúa impedíranlle dar unha soa puntada. Repasou distraida as rosas marelas que bordara. Quizais unha mantelería sería un bó agasallo de voda...

Por suposto, vivirían os catro xuntos, nunha casa ben grande. Edith vira unhas propiedades magníficas á beira do río. Demasiado caras para ela e o Capitán sós, mais coa xenerosa herdanza que o señor Bell deixara a Margaret...

De súpeto, o reloxio deu as sete. Era ben extraño. O tren que planexaran coller á volta debería ter chegado había máis dunha hora. ¿Onde estaban eses dous? Un balbordo que viña da rúa fixo que Edith se erguese da cadeira e fose mirar pola fiestra outra vez. Engurrou o sobrecello e sacudiu a cabeza con desaprobación. Era un bébedo, que viña de aparecer pola esquina. Semellaba moi ledo e non paraba de cantar e abanearse para os lados. Tiña na man un chapeu de muller, que lanzaba no ar e recollía outra vez. Cando se achegou un pouco máis, Edith soltou un berro e deixou cae-lo bordado no chan. ¡Aquel era Henry! ¡E aquel era o chapeu de Margaret!... mais a ela non a vía por ningures. Deixouse caer na cadeira, certa de que ía desmaiar. Oiu o timbre da porta principal soar repetidas veces, coma se tentasen tocar unha leda melodía... e a voz de Henry cando lle abriron, acompañando a música do timbre e desafinando totalmente. A criada entrou na habitación, coas meixelas enrubiadas.

"O señor Lennox, señora. Di que precisa falarlle pero, se me permite o atrevemento, semella un pouquiño ledo de máis e – baixou a cabeza, avergoñada – beliscoume no nariz".

Edith abriu uns ollos coma pratos. Pensou en finxir unha dor de cabeza, pero a curiosidade puido máis. Ía dici-la criada que o fixese pasar, cando Henry entrou e sentou dun chouto no sofá, sorrindo de orella a orella.

"Por favor, Kitty, traenos un té" pediu Edith, ignorando as olladas asustadas da rapaza.

Cando Kitty marchou da habitación, Edith ergueuse e comezou a camiñar dun lado a outro, fregando as mans.

"¡Miña querida cuñadiña!" comezou Henry "¿Cómo che vai?".

Edith detívose, enrubiada ata a raiz do pelo.

"¡Henry, estás bébedo!".

"Non tal" riu el "Só tomei dous vasiños no tren e varias cervexas no... ¿cal era o nome daquel pub? Non o lembro, mais deberías visitalo".

Edith encarouse con el, poñendo as mans nos cadrís.

"¡Henry Lennox! Ningunha dama que se precie de selo visita os pubs. ¿E pódese saber qué fixeches con Margaret?".

"Eu non lle fixen nada. Neste momento" consultou o reloxio que levaba no peto "debe estar a chegar a Milton".

Edith alzou unha cella.

"¿Qué queres dicir? ¿Seica non voltou contigo?".

"Sí que voltou, pero a medio camiño paramos dez minutos para deixar pasar un tren que ía cara o norte... e entón foi cando ocorreu".

"¿Ocorreu o qué?" preguntou Edith, alarmada "¿Houbo un accidente?".

Henry recostouse máis comodamente no sofá.

"Poderiamos chamalo así. Margaret baixou estira-las pernas, xusto cando o tren cara o norte paraba... e el baixou".

"¿Quen?" case que berrou Edith.

"Ese tal Thornton. ¿Lémbraste del? Coñecémolo na Exposición Universal. O dono dunha das fábricas de Milton".

Edith torceu o xesto.

"Ben o lembro. Un home horrible, vestido coma un enterrador, e con cara de poucos amigos".

"Pois se chegas a velo hoxe..." sorriu Henry "Baixou do tren sen chapeu, sen chaqueta... nin tan sequera unha garavata. Semellaba que viña da praia".

Edith sacudiu a cabeza.

"¡Paseando medio espido por un lugar público! ¿Qué se pode esperar dun comerciante?".

Henry respirou fondo e continuou a falar.

"Margaret e máis el sentaron nun banquiño no andén, para falar de negocios...".

"¿Negocios?" interrumpiu Edith "¿Qué negocios podería ter ela con ese home?"

"Esa foi a razón pola que quixo ir a Milton. Enterouse de que Thornton tivo que pecha-la fábrica... Margaret quere investi-los cartos da herdanza para que poida abrila de novo".

Edith cubriu a cara coas mans.

"¡Margaret, relacionándose con eses obreiros! ¡Eu non dou creto!"

Henry mirouna con compaixón.

"Pois Thornton semellaba moi ledo. Quizais foi por iso que a bicou".

"¿Qué queres dicir? ¿Bicoulle a man?".

"Non, ela bicou a del".

Edith levou unha man á fronte. Agora sí que tiña dor de cabeza.

"Henry, estás a dicir parvadas. ¿Cómo ía Margaret bicarlle a man a ese home?".

"Pois o fixo. E entón el bicouna. Nos beizos. Alí mesmo, á vista de todo o mundo".

"¡Qué insolente! Margaret debeu ficar horrorizada".

Henry riu.

"A min non me pareceu que estivese moi horrorizada. De feito, devolveulle o bico... e coa boca aberta".

"¡Henry, non digas vulgaridades! ¡A miña curmá non é unha libertina!"

Nese momento, entrou Kitty co té. Ó oi-las palabras de Edith, a bandexa tremeulle nas mans. Deixouna na mesa e saiu ás presas, sen agardar a que llo mandasen. Edith cubriu a boca coa man. Estaba segura de que en poucos minutos andaría toda a cociña a latriquear de Margaret. ¿Por qué tivera que ocorrer aquilo, meu Deus?

Henry deixara de rir. Bebeu un grolo de té e sentou dereito no sofá. Semellara recobrar un pouco a compostura.

"Sei que tiñas esperanzas de que Margaret e máis eu..." falou sen ousar mirala "pero nunca houbo a menor posibilidade".

Edith comezou a camiñar dun lado a outro da habitación, moi anoxada.

"¡Desde logo, Henry! ¿Cómo puideches quedar mirando... mentres ese home se tomaba esas liberdades coa miña curmá?"

Henry tentou agocha-lo sorriso tras da cunca de té.

"Edith querida, ese cabaleiro tomou as liberdades que ela lle deixou tomarse. ¿E qué ía eu facer? Cando anunciaron que o tren marchaba, Margaret voltou ó vagón e pediume...".

"...desculpas, supoño".

"Pois non. Pediume a súa maleta".

"¿O qué?" Edith estaba furiosa "¿E ti qué fixeches?"

"¿Qué ía facer? Darlle a maleta. O malo foi que esqueceu o chapeu".

"¿E marchou así... soa... sen chapeu... con ese salvaxe? ¿Sen ninguén que a protexa?"

Henry incorporouse un pouco, deixou a cunca na mesa e apoiou as mans nos xeonllos.

"Edith, pode que isto sexa unha sorpresa para ti, pero semella que Margaret é quen de protexerse soa. Cando saiu o tren, ese "salvaxe" e máis ela ían sentados moi xuntiños e non paraban de bicarse".

Edith abriu a boca de palmo. Henry botouse a rir cando a viu recolle-las saias e sair correndo da habitación.

"¡Mamá!" oiuna berrar no corredor "¡Ven axiña! ¡Ocorreu unha terrible catástrofe!"

Henry reclinouse no sofá e pechou os ollos. Cun pouco de sorte, estaría durmido cando ela e a señora Shaw voltasen. Non desexaba falar máis do asunto. Sí, estaba decepcionado por perder a Margaret, pero sabía que non ía tardar moito en esquecela. E se ela non esquecera a Thornton en todo este tempo, era con el con quen debía estar.

Moi lonxe dalí, o tren cara o norte parou repostar auga por enésima vez. O vello fogoneiro aproveitou para botar un cigarrillo, ignorando as olladas de xenreira dos pasaxeiros, lembrándolle que xa ían chegar a Milton cunha hora de retraso. Nese momento decatouse de que o compartimento trece estaba extrañamente quedo. A través da fiestra, albiscou unha xove parella, que quedaran durmidos un nos brazos da outra. El tíñaa collida pola cintura, mentres ela apoiaba a cabeza no seu ombreiro. Ó ve-las caras de felicidade que ámbolos dous tiñan, o vello fogoneiro sacudiu a cabeza, divertido. Botou o cigarrillo no chan, pisouno para apagalo e voltou paseniño cara á máquina. Sorriu lembrando tempos mellores.

"¡Ah, recén casados!"


End file.
